1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of tower lighting controllers. More specifically, the present invention is related to an integrated tower lighting controller with an alarm circuit.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Buildings that are over a certain height are by law required to be equipped with a radio tower light. Additionally, in the United States of America, the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) and the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) stipulate that the radio tower lights that are on such buildings are required to flash at a certain rate. Failure to flash at the set flash rates often results in huge fines. Typically, a controller circuit is used to control the rate of flashing. For example, old controller circuits use electromechanical components to comply with the flash rates stipulated by the FCC and FAA.
Prior art systems with such electromechanical radio tower light controllers fail to last due to the extreme conditions they are subjected to, and often have to be replaced with newer light controllers. However, there is no comprehensive “off the shelf” solution that allows one to replace such electromechanical tower light controllers with newer controllers that are 100% compatible with already existing equipment. Furthermore, the lifetime associated with current replacement light controller systems is limited, and thus they have to be replaced over periods of time.
A common reinforcement material used for mounting prior art replacement tower light controller devices is a phenol-based board. These phenol-based boards are weak, lightweight, and do not last very long, and thus have to be replaced periodically.
Thus, these replacement tower light controller devices have been “ad-hoc” at best and usually have been a conglomeration of devices that were not standardized across the industry and did not perform all of the required functions. It has been a “mixed bag” of whatever worked in a limited sense or a “quick fix” by the responsible party. In light of the above-mentioned FCC/FAA requirements, time limits, schedule of fines, and ultimately corporate image, these ad-hoc solutions were found to be lacking in many areas.
The following patents provide for a general description of alarm monitoring in pre-existing radio tower light controllers.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,334 provides for a remote monitoring of tower lighting system, wherein the system continuously monitors the condition of a tower's obstruction and beacon lights and transmits status information to a remote location. This system incorporates logic circuitry to continuously measure the operations of each of these lights and upon failure, transmits an alarm signal over an existing channel to the remote control station.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,518,963 provides for an automatic indicator for tower lights via a circuit that monitors the status of the tower lights and detects and indicates failure of various components of the lighting system. Primarily, this circuit's function is to detect and indicate failures of one or both of the top lights and failures of one or more of the side lights. This is done using a comparator that detects a voltage drop due to the failure of the monitored light.
The U.S. Pat. No. 5,397,963 provides a subsystem that remotely monitors a system of lights, such as the control towers of an airport, and accurately reports failure of a particular light in the system. This subsystem consists of an operation monitor processor, lamp controllers, a remote lamp transceiver module for each lamp, and an existing AC loop wiring. Upon failure detection of a particular light in the system, data is transmitted over power wiring to the remote monitoring location.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,076 provides for a lamp monitoring and control unit and method for remotely monitoring and controlling the operation of a streetlight. During operation, the system continuously monitors multiple parameters of the lighting unit that include the on/off status and current of the unit.
The non-patent literature entitled “Intelligent Tower-Lighting Alarm Monitor Installation Manual” discloses a device that continuously monitors the operations of ‘red lighted’ towers including the detection of various alarm states. Major alarms of this system include failure of both beacon lamps, power failure for more than 20 hours, and lack of power being supplied to the lighting control panel. Minor alarms consist of failure of one or more side lamps, the flasher being “on” continuously, one or more beacon lamps being out, and possible bulb shortage.
Whatever the precise merits, features and advantages of the above cited references, none of them achieve or fulfills the purposes of the present invention.